


A Calm on the Shore

by RonRos47



Category: Alex and Maggie - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A vacation to Midvale becomes something neither Alex nor Maggie had expected.  A vacation to remember.





	A Calm on the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are probably loads of these stories: where Alex and Maggie have a beach wedding and where Kara officiates their wedding. This has been one story I've wanted to write for a long time. I had the story but the writers block is what hit me so it was never written until now. 
> 
> These types of Sanvers storylines are so much fun to read that I wanted to share my own interpretation.

Alex took in a gulp of the fresh air. She rarely took vacation days but Jo’nn, her boss at the DEO and in all aspects, foster father, had made it an order. There were some orders Alex didn’t take, instead she did things half cocked and off the books, but it worked, some of the time however this time around it was an order that could not be refuted. J’onn had made it mandatory and threatened Alex that if she came into work, she would be doing so without pay which hadn’t seemed fair since she got paid vacation anyways. Two full weeks is what Jo’nn had ordered. Two weeks that might as well have been two months for Alex. The last time she’d taken any vacation time had been in college and even then she’d made it a point to work.  
Kara had often told Alex that she pushed herself too hard but to Alex she often didn’t think she pushed herself hard enough. In part it was because she felt the need to keep up with her adoptive sister who was far more advanced in her education and the other part was simply that Alex liked staying busy. She wasn’t the type to lounge around and be lazy. She could every now and then but rarely.  
There was only one place that Alex felt was the perfect vacation spot: her home in Midvale.  
She now felt a set of arms wrap around her waist. Alex closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace.  
“You okay, Danvers?”  
“Yeah,” Alex said softly.  
Maggie turned around to face her fiancé. “Are you sure?”  
Alex smiled, “Positive. I was just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“First off about me not being at work.”  
Maggie laughed, “Typical Danvers. Always having to save the world from an alien threat.”  
“Well someone’s got to. My sister and my cousin can’t save this world alone no matter how powerful they are but sometimes it’s nice to help out every once in a while.”  
Maggie nodded. Kara and Clark were the two most powerful people on the planet. Nothing could stand in their way, hardly anyways.  
After finding out that Kara was Supergirl, Alex had told Maggie she could ask her anything and she’d give the best answer she could. One of those things she’d asked, that didn’t exactly involve Kara, was about Superman. If Kara was her sister, what did that make him to her?  
Alex had told her it was a long story, a story that Maggie was more than patiently willing to hear. Alex’s family had known Kal-El, or Clark Kent as he had come to be known when he was adopted, long before Alex was born. Her parents, both scientists, had been the ones that helped Clark understand his powers. Jeremiah and Eliza had been the only ones that Jonathan and Martha Kent had trusted with their unique son. For a long time Clark had only been a friend of the family but once Kara came to Earth and her family adopted her, becoming an unwanted sister, and after finding out Kara’s genealogy, Clark had become a new cousin. Her life had become unexpected with an alien for a sister and now an alien for a cousin, even though she’d known Clark her whole life.  
“What’s the second thing you were thinking about,” Maggie asked.  
“Just about some of the memories I have here with my family before Kara came into my life and then later with Kara.” She laughed at one of them. “There were no oceans or lakes on Krypton so once when I brought Kara down to the beach, she about flipped when the water came close to shore. It was like putting a baby into a pool for the first time where they thrash about and do all that they can to get away. When I tried to explain that it was just water Kara said “we drink water on Krypton”. I told her it was like that but more of it. She gradually dipped her toes in it and she started enjoying herself. She’d tasted water inside the house but when she tasted the ocean water she’d made a face that you do sometimes with lemons. I had burst out laughing. After that though, she picked up swimming as if nothing. I’d seen Clark run at super-speed, so I’d seen Kara do it too but watching her swim in the water, she might have well has been Aquaman or Mera in her case.”  
Maggie nodded, having been familiar with Aquaman, one of Clark’s many super friend’s.  
“I’m surprised she found her way back home. There was also a time when I tried to teach Kara how to surf. I wanted her to do everything I liked and I’d been surfing since I was four years old so I wanted Kara to do it too. For all her abilities, she never could stand up on a board.”  
“Sounds like you two have a lot of good memories,” Maggie said to her with a smile.  
Alex smiled back, “Yeah we did though we’re a lot closer now than we were back then. I resented her for such a long time, for coming into my life and disrupting it. With Clark it was different since I didn’t live with him but there was no other place Kara could go. I was stuck with her. Looking back, despite our constant bickering, I’m glad I was. There’s no one else I’d want as a sister.” Alex smiled as she continued to think about her relationship with her Kryptonian sister. “Enough memories,” she said as she looked at Maggie, “What do you say, Sawyer, care to go surfing with me?”  
Maggie smiled, “Let’s do it.”  
Maggie started making her way down the patio when Alex gently stopped her by the arm.  
“There is one other thing,” said Alex. “I’m glad I can make new memories here…with you.”  
“Me too,” said Maggie.  
Like Alex, Maggie had never used her vacation days so when Alex told her she had to use her two weeks, she’d proudly asked Maggie to come with. It was a vacation Maggie was more than happy to comply with. She didn’t want to spend her time in National City without her.  
The two kissed deeply for a moment before Maggie pulled back and smiled, taking hold of Alex’s hand. “Come on Danvers, let’s go hit the surf.”  
Alex smiled back and the two of them grabbed the two surf boards that were leaned up against the porch and made their way to the water.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two of them couldn’t stop laughing as they came back to the shore. Their surfing had been awesome. Maggie had learned to surf when she’d arrived in National City when she was seventeen but being able to watch Alex had been a whole different experience. It shouldn’t have surprised her after seeing so many trophies and medals from various surfing competitions that Alex had in the house.  
“You were totally showing off,” said Maggie.  
“Oh please, I was not. I’m just that good.”  
“Yeah, you are, Danvers,” Maggie said not being able to disagree.  
“Well, you’re not half bad yourself, Sawyer,” said Alex.  
Maggie nodded in her accomplishment, “Thank you.”  
Alex stopped for a moment, placing her board down.  
“Everything okay,” Maggie asked.  
Alex took Maggie’s board and placed it near hers. She was staring at Maggie in the way that melted her and made her want to cave in. Maggie could stare at those loving eyes forever.  
Alex pushed back some of Maggie’s wet hair. “It’s perfect,” she said still looking at Maggie with more love than she believed she deserved. Alex couldn’t help herself as she leaned down to reach Maggie’s lips.  
The two parted for a moment, “I could live off of that,” Alex said to her.  
“So could I,” Maggie responded.  
Alex smiled and again reached down to meet Maggie, their lips dancing in sync with one another, their kiss getting deeper and deeper until Alex wrapped her right arm around the curve of Maggie’s back and lowered her to the sand.  
The two only came up for air when Maggie said, “You’re mom’s in the house.”  
“I don’t care,” Alex said back, “I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”  
“I love you, Alex Danvers.  
“The two smiled before continuing their make out session on the beach. The world around them seemed to fade away. Though they didn’t go any further than making out, it was enough for them to get heated, to escape the world and just enjoy the feel of their tongues, sharing a love that seemed to defy anything either of them had felt.  
Maggie had been through girlfriends before and for Alex, this had been her first real relationship but both of them knew it would be their last. Nothing could tear them apart no matter which obstacle came their way. A crime scene had brought them together but it was their love for on another that kept them together, a love that not even the universe could explain and Alex had known many aliens and worlds in various universes. No power in the universe and beyond could describe what she felt toward Maggie and she didn’t want it to end. Ever.  
After some short time had passed, the two pulled themselves apart, watching as the ocean calmed and they sat on the shore.  
Alex twiddled with Maggie’s fingers and then she looked at Maggie, “Marry me.”  
Maggie looked at her fiancé with confusion, “I am.”  
“No I mean now. Let’s not wait for a winter wedding. I want to be your wife, Maggie.”  
“And I want to be yours Alex, you know that.”  
“Then let’s do it. Let’s just get married. We still have another week here in Midvale so let’s do it, let’s get married next week.”  
“A wedding,” Maggie said, “You really think we can pull it off that fast?”  
“Have you met my sister?”  
Maggie laughed, “Right.”  
“Even at a human pace though, I do think we can pull it off. It’ll just be the immediate family plus the Kent’s, Clark and his girlfriend, since they’re family. Life is too short right so what do you say, Sawyer?”  
Maggie nodded, “Okay.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah let’s do it. I don’t want to wait. Let’s get married, Danvers.”  
Alex had the biggest smile on her face, a look that she saw in Maggie’s as well.  
The two of them leaned toward each other and kissed, this time keeping it well within a rated-G level.  
After a short while, the couple walked back toward the house, their boards in one arm, and the other locked in one another.  
Placing their boards against the porch, they cleaned off with the towels they’d left and cleaned themselves off as best they could. Eliza used to get mad at Alex for bringing the sand and water into the house to which a young Alex would reply, ‘we live on a beach, there’s nothing but water and sand. I can’t help it.’ As an adult, Alex still feared her mom’s comments, something which Maggie found amusing.  
Thinking about it now, the ordered vacation hadn’t been all that bad. Eliza was more than happy to have them. It had been a long time since Alex had stayed at the house for longer than a couple of days. In their time in Midvale, they’d gone hiking, gone for various drives, gone fishing and taken a boat into the ocean. Maggie hadn’t known Alex to be such a sailor. She’d been full of surprises and was glad to see more sides of Alex, sides where Alex seemed more relaxed than she’d ever seen her be.  
And Alex felt comfortable being at home, in her old room, not minding that her mom was there either. Eliza had all ready taken a liking to Maggie and was ecstatic when she found out her daughter had proposed. She loved having Maggie at the house, filling her in with stories about Alex’s childhood both before and after Kara. Eliza loved Maggie like she loved her own daughters and couldn’t help but feel sheer joy that she would soon become one. Three daughters. Eliza could not have been more proud.  
Walking into the house, it was filled with aromas of homemade chicken and vegetables.  
“Hi girls,” Eliza said welcoming them into the house, “Did you two have fun?”  
No one said anything. Both girls knew Eliza had seen what transpired after their time surfing, Alex turned red for a second which her mom noticed. She tried not to smile.  
“Mom there’s something we have to ask you,” Alex said changing the subject.  
Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand for moral support.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[One Week Later]

Maggie stood under an erected arch decorated in white and pink roses. She ran her hands over her black suit.  
“You look perfect,” said Kara.  
“You’re sure? You don’t think the suit is too much?”  
“For you, no. It works.”  
Maggie took a deep breath, “Thank you, Kara. And thanks for helping to pull this off and for officiating. We couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“Well it helps when there are two supers in the family.”  
Maggie laughed, “Yeah guess it does.”  
“And I’m honored that you guys asked. You could have easily gotten a priest or a judge or someone else.”  
“No one knows Alex the way you do. You deserved more than just being a bridesmaid.”  
“Which I would have been happy with by the way.”  
Maggie nodded, “This felt more right.”  
“Well like I said, I’m honored.”  
Maggie took a deep breath as she waited for the ceremony to commence.  
Inside, Alex stood in front of the mirror, rubbing her hands down her dress. It was nothing fancy, no poof, no lengthy train, not even a vail. It was a similar dress to the one Maggie had picked out for her for Valentine’s day but with less lace and more silk and a lower neckline. Her hair was curled but not too much as to be overwhelming.  
She touched the necklace that hung down. Kara’s Kryptonian necklace that her mother had given to her before she’d gone off in her pod. Something borrowed, something blue, Kara had said to her. Alex had only worn it once during a time of peril when Kara didn’t think she’d make it home. Now though Alex was proud to wear it and in happier circumstances.  
“You look perfect honey,” said Eliza.  
Alex took a deep breath, “Really?”  
“Really. Maggie’s one lucky young woman and so are you.”  
Alex let out a small smile.  
“What is it?”  
“I just wish dad were here, I know Maggie wishes the same.”  
“I know sweetheart. Your dad’s are missing out on the greatest day of your life but you know what? We’re the lucky ones because we get to share this with you.”  
“Thanks mom.”  
Eliza placed a hand on her daughters’ cheek. “My beautiful girl.”  
There was a knock on the door and J’onn peaked in. “My favorite agent ready?”  
“Please, come in J’onn,” Eliza said happily. “I’ll give you two a minute. Alex, see you outside.”  
Alex nodded.  
J’onn smiled at Alex. “You look beautiful, Alex.”  
“Thank you, J’onn.”  
“I have something for you,” J’onn said as he reached into his suit pocket, “Something new.” J’onn presented Alex with a bracelet that shimmered in the right sunlight. Jo’nn told her that at night it would glimmer like the sun across the moon. “I gave one to Maggie as well. I was going to give them to my daughters on their wedding day, at least the Mars equivalent of a wedding.”  
“J’onn I can’t accept this.”  
“I insist. You’re my daughter Alex. Nothing would fill me with much joy if you were to take it.”  
Alex nodded, not wanting to refuse him, “Would you place it on my wrist,” Alex asked.  
J’onn smiled and did just that.  
“I am so proud of you, Alex. You’ve become not just a very impressive agent, but a fine woman. And I know I’m not your dad but-,”  
“But nothing J’onn. You’ve been there for me and for Kara even when we didn’t know it at the time. You are my dad and I’m glad that you are.”  
“Come here,” Jo’nn said embracing his Earth daughter.  
When they pulled apart, Alex looked at him with curiosity, “You and Kara both knew this would happen didn’t you?”  
“Of course we did. I can read minds and Kara can hear really well.”  
Alex nodded. At least it came as a surprise to everyone else.  
Jo’nn gave Alex his arm, “Ready to do this?”  
Alex took a deep breath. “I am.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the door to the house opened, everyone seated on the beach stood up and turned to watch Alex, accompanied by her Martian father, walk down the aisle. Just as they had wanted, only a few people attended the wedding: James, Winn, Martha Kent, Clark, and Lois Lane, Clark’s girlfriend, someone that Kara believed would become more than a friend. She had joked with Clark earlier, when it was the four of them, Lois talking to Martha and Eliza outside, that the wedding would be him and Lois one day. Clark took it serious though and Kara was more than happy to eventually have Lois as a cousin though for her and Alex that meant having their once boss and Jame’s ex-girlfriend as a future in law but that was for another time. Clark made sure to keep the attention on his cousin and her fiancé.  
Alex had a small bouquet of flowers in hand. Her focus was only on Maggie who stood with pride in her suit. The two of them were beaming at one another. The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever. All Alex wanted to do was run to Maggie and skipped the ceremonial part, say the “I do’s” and kiss Maggie in a way she’d never kissed her before. Maggie stifled her laugh because she wanted the same thing and the two of them knew it.  
After several more steps, Alex on the left, they stood next to each other.  
“About time, Danvers,” Maggie joked.  
“Well, one of us had to walk down that aisle, Sawyer,” Alex shot back.  
“You know,” Kara said as she stood before her sister and sister-in-law, we could always do this in the winter if you’d like,” she teased as the couple joked with each other.  
“Not a chance,” “No way,” Alex and Maggie said at the same time.  
“Okay then, I think you’ve waited long enough anyways,” said Kara. “First, thank you all for being here. Now let’s get this started shall we? Back when I was a kid I used to hear my dad tell my mom…” Kara said the phrase in Kryptonian. “It means ‘my love for you goes beyond the heavens.’ I felt those words were appropriate for today. That’s how it feels to many of us and I’m sure it feels that way for the two of you. I always had a hard time with love because it’s one of those universal feelings that can’t be described no matter what universe it comes from and that’s what’s great about it- love is something that spans time and space. And because it can’t be defined it makes it that much more infinite. There’s nothing that can’t over power it.  
I’ve known Alex for more than half my life. Sure we’ve had our rough patches but we’ve also had some of the best moments of our lives. One of the things I’ve always wanted for my sister is to go beyond taking care of me. She’s been doing that since we were kids and then you walked into her life Maggie and she changed in a way that I’ve always wanted. And not to sound like a Disney movie but you showed her a whole new world and I’ll always be grateful. You two deserve to have the best life imaginable. So that’s why we’re here, myself, our family, our friends because they don’t just belong to Alex, this is your family too, Maggie and I could not be more happy about having you as a sister.  
I think I’ve gone on long enough, Eliza the rings.”  
Their mom handed a ring to Alex and then to Maggie.  
“Whenever you’re ready,” Kara said to them.  
Maggie smiled as she easily slipped the ring on Alex’s finger. “Alex, I thought I knew what love was and even then I was unsure. It wasn’t until I met you that I saw there was more to it than simply saying the words. I learned how to say them with meaning. I once told you that we should kiss the girls we want to kiss and I just, I want to kiss you. You’re the only woman I want to kiss for the rest of my life. You’re the one I want when I wake up and when I go to sleep. You’re the one I want on my good days and my bad. You’re the one I want by my side whether it’s a good old fashion murder or a case that involves murderers from another galaxy. You’re my best friend, my partner at work, and the woman that I love. You love me in a way I didn’t think I deserved. You’ve opened me up to love and to being loved. I love you, Danvers, forever.”  
Alex was trying to hold back her tears but she couldn’t help it.  
“Alex,” Kara said breaking Alex from her own thoughts as she listened deeply to Maggie’s vows.  
“Right,” Alex said which got stifled laughs. She placed the ring on Maggie’s tiny finger. “Mags, before I met you I thought I knew who I was. It wasn’t until I met you that it changed my life for the better. You got me to accept who I am, someone I was afraid of being. You made that part easy as hard as it was. I came out because of you, because loving you was easy. It always had been and it’s still easy. You knew the truth before I did, you knew the right words to say, and the right way to be there. I thought I would need more time but when I accepted the truth about myself, I knew you were the only one I ever wanted to be with. You once told me that we should be who we are. I know who I am because of you. You once told me we should kiss the girls we want to kiss and I just want to kiss you. So yes, this time I am going crazy on you because how could I not when you’re the very one I was looking for? You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be loved. I have loved you from the moment we met and I’ll love you like there is no tomorrow. I love you, Sawyer, forever.”  
“Aw you guys,” said Kara getting all mushy on them. “Okay,” Kara said adding another Kryptonian phrase, “which simply translates to ‘May today and tomorrow be your forever,’ I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”  
“Finally,” Alex and Maggie said at the same time. They both laughed as they went in, their lips meeting. It was simple at first, not wanting to go too deep since their family and friends were around but later they knew there would be more. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after the ceremony the family and friends congregated along the beach and other parts outside of the house.  
Clark and Lois walked over to the happily married couple.  
“Congratulations, Alex,” Clark said as he hugged his cousin. “You deserve all this.”  
“Thanks. Clark, I know things haven’t exactly been easy for us but I’m glad you’re here and not just for Kara.”  
“You’re family too, Alex, always have been. Kara’s lucky to have you as a sister and I’m lucky to have you in my life too, which also means this,” Clark said as he turned to Maggie.  
He hugged her in the same way he hugged Alex, “Welcome to the family, Maggie.”  
“Thanks Clark.”  
“This doesn’t weird you out does it?”  
“Having Supergirl as a sister, Martian Manhunter as a father-in-law and now having Superman as a cousin, no not at all. Totally normal.”  
Clark and Lois laughed as did Alex.  
“You’ll get used to it,” Lois said. “You’ll come to find how special it is and how lucky you are, right Smallville?”  
“I’m the lucky one, Ms. Lane.”  
“As am I,” Alex said looking at her bride.  
Maggie smiled, leaning into Alex.  
Kara smiled as she came over to the four of them. “Hey guys,” she said.  
“Hey Kara,” Lois said with a smile. “Come on, Smallville, I see some champagne with my name on it.” Clark looked at his girlfriend with amusement, “Okay sure it says Mrs. and Mrs. on it but still.”  
“Yes ma’am.” He looked at the three of them. “See you guys later.”  
Kara laughed, “Okay,” she said as they watched them go, “That’s Lois and Clark for you.” Kara turned her focus on the newlyweds. She hugged Maggie, “Welcome to the family, sis.”  
“Sis, hu,” said Maggie.  
“Well now it’s official,” Kara replied.  
Maggie nodded with a smile. Kara was more than just Supergirl especially after finding out the truth about her. She had come to view Kara as a friend, a close friend after Alex’s brush with death when she’d been kidnapped and placed in a water tank. Now they were family.  
“I’m happy Alex found you,” Kara said.  
“Well she didn’t just find me, I found her too,” Maggie said as she smiled at Alex. She turned her attention back to Kara, “And I’m glad to have you as a sister too, Kara. I never had any siblings growing up so thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For showing me what it’s like.”  
Kara smiled.  
“You know,” Maggie said, “I think I’ll give you guys some time.”  
“Thanks, babe,” Alex said as she kissed Maggie lightly. Maggie smiled, placed a hand on Alex’s arm and walked over to Winn who was with J’onn and Eliza. James was off with Clark and Lois.  
“Thank you, Kara, for what you said a while ago.”  
“Well I meant every word.”  
“I know you did. We’ve been through a lot together haven’t we both in our jobs and as sisters.”  
“Yeah we have. I’m just glad you have more than both. You don’t have to take care of me anymore.”  
“Kara, I will never stop taking care of you. It’s not a job like it used to be. It hasn’t been that way for a very long time.”  
“I know. I guess what I meant was it’s nice to see you taking care of you. As long as you’re happy, Alex, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. I know you said Maggie deserves this but so do you. I like Maggie, she’s good for you. I don’t think I could even imagine anyone else.”  
“I can’t either. She’s it for me, Kara.”  
“Well I’m glad. It’ll be fun, having another sister. It’ll definitely be interesting though.”  
“I know what you mean. It’s one thing for Maggie to have Supergirl as a partner in the field and Kara as a friend but wait until Maggie gets to know Kara Zor-El,” Alex said treating both versions of Kara as one because she was more than both her identities she was simply Kara. A Zor-El and a Danvers. “Just wait until she has to deal with the superpowered sister.”  
Kara laughed. “It’s not all that bad.”  
“Oh please, you once used your heat vision on me.”  
“Um, I got scared and didn’t know how to control it.”  
“You once used your x-ray vision while I was in the shower.”  
“Again couldn’t control it.”  
“Okay well what about the times you could control it?”  
“It’s convenient.”  
“Uh hu, like your super hearing?”  
“Yes.”  
“So you just happened to hear me and Maggie tell mom that we wanted to push up the wedding?”  
“Hey you know I can’t help the hearing. Clark can hear everything even when he hovers in space which is so unfair. There’s not exactly lead lining when it comes to hearing.”  
“Fair enough. Thank you, for letting me tell you anyways.”  
“Always.”  
“I love you, Kara.”  
“Love you too, Alex.  
The two sisters came in for a much needed hug.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey you two,” Maggie said coming back over to her girls. “Kara, mind if I steal Alex away for a moment?”  
“By all means, she’s your wife now.”  
“My wife,” Maggie repeated.  
“Makes it real now doesn't it," Kara said with a smile. "So how’s that going to work anyways?”  
“What do you mean?” Alex asked.  
“Well are you guys going to do the last name Danvers or Sawyer or Sawyer-Danvers or Danvers-Sawyer?”  
“Sawyer-Danvers,” said Maggie.  
“Are you sure you want my name last,” Alex asked.  
“Positive. It just feels right. Just no hyphen.”  
“Well in that case Mrs. Sawyer Danvers,” said Kara, “Feel free to whisk Mrs. Sawyer Danvers away.”  
“Thanks.”  
Maggie took Alex’s hand and guided her toward the porch which was empty since their family were on various parts of the beach.  
“Can I have this dance, Alex?”  
Maggie took out her phone and placed it on the ledge of the porch railing.  
“Yes,” Alex replied.  
Maggie pressed play on her Spotify. Alex smiled as “Heartlines” by Broods came on.  
“That’s our song from Valentine’s Day.”  
“Yeah it is, hope it’s okay.”  
Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s shoulders, “It’s more than okay. It’s perfect. I love you Sawyer.”  
“I love you too, Danvers.”  
The two of them swayed to their music. As they kissed deeply, more passionately than their kiss under the arch, the world faded around them. Even though their family were watching their first dance as wife and wife, watching them kiss, all they were focused on was each other, all they felt was each other, drifting not off into space, though they might as well have been, but into each other. Into their forever.


End file.
